1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to downhole pumping systems submersible in well bore fluids. More specifically, the present disclosure concerns lowering a submersible pump system through tubing and connecting it electrically to an electrical receptacle mounted in the tubing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Submersible pumping systems are often used in hydrocarbon producing wells for pumping fluids from within the wellbore to the surface. These fluids are generally liquids and include produced liquid hydrocarbon as well as water. One type of system used in this application employs an electrical submersible pump (ESP), where the ESP is typically disposed at the end of a length of production tubing and has an electrically powered motor. Often electrical power may be supplied to the pump motor via a power cable. Normally, the power cable is strapped to the tubing and lowered along with the pump and the tubing. Typically, the pumping unit is disposed within the well bore just above where perforations are made into a hydrocarbon producing zone. ESPs typically require periodic retrieval for scheduled maintenance or repair. This usually entails removing the tubing and the power cable, which is secured alongside the tubing. Pulling and re-running the tubing is time consuming and pulling and reusing the power cable creates mechanical wear and can sometimes damage the cable.
Lowering the pumping assembly inside the production tubing would avoid a need for pulling the tubing to retrieve the pump. Proposals have been made to run the power cable on the tubing exterior and the pump in the tubing. The pump stacks into engagement with electrical contacts provided on the power cable lower end.